Princess of Theives
by Fluffy-chick05
Summary: Zelda's twin sister Runs away to Gerudo Valley. Feeling that Zelda gets all the attention and she isn't as special, Zera joins the Gerudos feeling that Zelda is the one who sparks Link's interest.


Zelda 's sister/look alike

((Okay people this is my first story so it may be strange.))

"Wake up sissy. Wakey , wakey."A voice called.

The princess turned over to see her sister at her face.

"Yawn! Did you have that dream? "Zelda asked as a sweat drop went down her back.

"Maybe, I don't know. Did it have a green figure come out of the forest with a fairy, and dark clouds covering Hyrule? If it was I had the same dream." The girl said.

"You did .Oh should we tell dad Zera? Oh should we?" Zelda asked.

"No I think we should figure out what all this represents first. I think that the dark clouds represent the stranger Ganondorf."

"Yes that's what I thought too. Before we tell dad we should get dressed and brush our hair"

The girls walked to the wash room and almost wore the same clothes but Zelda wore a dress and hat and Zera wore only a blue and purple dress.

Zelda had short golden hair and Zera had long golden hair.

"I'm going to tell Impa about the dream Zelda! Okay?"

"Sure but I'll tell dad."

The girls went down the stairs and went through different doors.

Zera walked to the garden and saw Impa sitting on the bench wistling the song that their mother sang to them before she died.

"Hello Impa! May I tell you something?"

"Yes. Princess you may tell me what ever you need to say. "Impa said to Zera.

"Well it's a dream both me and Zelda had."

She told the dream to Impa.

"And so your part about the dream is to teach the song to the green figure okay."

"Yes but how long do you think it will take for this figure to come?"

"I don't know, but be ready."

"Alright until then you and Zelda should stay near this garden. I'll put up some tents and cooking area out here. Okay?"

"Sure Impa. I'll tell Zelda that."

She ran out of the garden and went to the kitchen.

Zelda was waiting for her there.

"What did dad say?"

"He laughed and said it was only a dream."

"Oh well Impa understood and said she will set up some tents for us to sleep in until then."

"Oh okay. Let's practice our lullaby then to."

"Sure why not it will remind Impa at the same time to."

So they left the kitchen after eating.

"Impa will have all the stuff ready when we get there."

"Do we get to eat the old pig?"

"Yep she has a big bomb fire for only the three of us."

So they ran to the garden.

((At night))

"Time to eat girls."

"Okay be there in a second!" They chanted together.

"Yummy this pig is delicous."

"Yeah it is."

((Later that week.))

Two of them looking through the window watching Ganondorf 's every move near their father.

'Rustle, Rustle.'

"Huh?" The girls said as they heard something behind them.

They turned around.

There standing in front of them was a boy in green with a fairy.

"Hey did you come from the forest? "Zera asked the boy.

"Yes I did. "The boy said in a quiet but clear voice.

"Do you have the green stone from the forest? "Zelda asked.

"Yes. "He said again.

"Well before we ask you any more questions, could you tell us what you name is? "Zera asked.

"My name is Link. "He said.

"Link doesn't that seem some what familiar to you Zera?"

"Yeah it does. But never mind about that we need to ask you a favor. "Zera said her cheeks red and eyes glancing at her feet. 

"Yeah sure. What is it you want me to do for you."

"Well first we need to tell you something. "They said together.

Then they told him all about the 'Triforce'.

"So will you collect all the stones for us? "Zera asked looking strait into his eyes.

"Yeah I will just to save Hyrule and to defeat Ganondorf. "Link said to them both.

"Alright then. Go and talk to our protector Impa."

Link nodded and went over to where he came from.

There standing in the middle of the pathway was a young women.

"As the princesses must have told you I am Impa. Now I will teach you a song. "Impa told Link as she raised her fingers up to mouth and Link listened anxiously.

((If you've played 'Zelda Ocarina of Time'On Nintendo you should no what the song is.))

Thanks for reading this fic. See ya!


End file.
